Conchitas Para Papá
by Mrs.Pepper
Summary: AH. Para Edward, un simple paseo a la playa era el mejor regalo que la vida podía darle.


**CONCHITAS PARA PAPÁ**

**Summary: AH. Para Edward un simple paseo a la playa, era el mejor regalo que la vida le podía dar. **

**Disclaimer: Personajes de la Meyer, trama mía. **

**Nota: Regalo de reyes para carliitha-cullen, xq la amo! ;)**

* * *

Todos los fines de semana salíamos a dar un paseo en familia, esta vez íbamos a la playa. Mi pequeña iba muy entusiasmada, a sus cinco años pocas veces habíamos ido a la playa, no me gustaba que mis chicas se quemaran.

Por fin llegamos, Nessie salió corriendo del auto, dejando sus pequeñas sandalias en algún lado en el camino de arena. Bella llevaba las toallas en una mano y las sandalias en la otra, a mi me habían tocado la sombrilla y la cubeta para hacer los castillos.

-¡Papito mira! Que bonito se ve el mar hoy, ¿a que si?- preguntó mi princesa mientras corría de nuevo a mi lado.

-No tanto como tú.- le contesté tocándole la nariz. Ella se sonrojo igual que su madre cada vez que les hacían un cumplido. -Pero es cierto, hoy está especialmente bonito.- mi esposa me dedicó una hermosa sonrisa.

-Vamos papi, ya quiero nadar. Anda mami, date prisa.- nos apuraba a su madre y a mi.

Tan pronto llegamos a la orilla, empezamos a instalar todo. Tendimos las toallas y enterramos la sombrilla a un lado. Renesmee rápidamente se quitó sus pantaloncillos y su blusa, quedando solo con su curioso traje da baño azul que su abuela Esme le había regalado, en el mismo tono que el de Bella.

-¿Papi puedo ir a jugar a la orilla? No me meteré, solo voy a mojar mis piecitos, ¿puedo mami?-nos preguntó impaciente.

-Está bien cariño, pero ten cuidado ¿si?- respondió Bella.

Nessie salió corriendo hacia el mar y apenas sintió el agua tocar sus pies, retrocedió de un salto jugando. Bella y yo la veíamos sentados en las toallas sobre la arena, ambos recargados en el otro y tomados de la mano.

Nessie vino corriendo hacia nosotros, se nos aventó encima y nos pidió que la acompañáramos. Ante el entusiasmo de nuestra hija, nos pusimos de pie y nos quitamos la ropa. Yo me quedé con las bermudas y mi Bella en su bikini azul. Ambas se veían hermosas, pero Bella parecía una diosa. Cargué a mi hija, así que en un brazo la llevaba a ella y del otro lado mi mano sostenía la de mi mujer. Entramos juntos al agua, Bella gimió al sentir la calidez de esta. Nos metimos hasta que el agua me llegó a la cintura y bañaba las piernas de Nessie, Bella se sumergió y comenzó a nadar. La pequeña boca de mi hija formaba una perfecta "o" al ver con admiración como nadaba su madre. Yo la tomé por la cintura y nos sumergí poco a poco, hasta que su pecho estuvo bajo el agua, ella desesperada subía sus bracitos y piernas intentando trepar sobre mí.

-Está bien bebé, no te pasará nada. Yo no permitiré que te pase algo. Nunca.- le dije con seguridad. Al notarlo, su confianza aumentó y apoyándose en mis hombros empezó a saltar hasta que de vez en cuando se sumergía por completo.

-¡Eso es princesa! ¡Ya puedes hacerlo, que orgulloso me siento!- exclamé abrazándola, feliz de ver la satisfacción en su angelical rostro.

-Mira, viene una ola.- le avisé. La niña se puso alerta y enredó sus piernecitas en mi cintura.

-Papi, párate. ¡Nos vamos a ahogar!- Me reí. La ola era pequeña, pero en esta posición, fácil nos podría cubrir. Esperé a que estuviera más cerca. Mi hija había escondido su carita entre mi cuello. Cuando la ola estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, me paré y me voltee de modo que la ola apenas y me dio un ligero golpe en la espalda.

-¡Papi, eso fue tan emocionante! Sabía que harías algo así.- me dijo riendo. De soslayo vi que Bella se acercaba nadando hacia nosotros.

-¡Papi, un cangrejito me ha pellizcado mi dedito!- dijo chillando de sorpresa alzando sus piecitos. Bella salió del agua y comenzó a hacerle cosquillas.

-Así que un cangrejito eh! ¿Y te picó así?-le decía mientras pellizcaba suavemente su pancita haciéndole cosquillas.

-¡Mamita para! Para que ahí viene otra ola.- le rogaba entre sus carcajadas.

-No pasa nada, ¿las quieres saltar?-le preguntó mi esposa quien tomó a Nessie y la llevó mas cerca de la orilla, donde la niña pudiera pararse bien. Tomó una de sus manitas y yo la otra. Cada vez que una ola venía, nosotros la alzábamos haciendo que ella las _saltara_ y provocando que sus risas se oyeran por toda la playa. Después de un rato de jugar así, la niña se aburrió.

-¿Puedo ir a hacer castillitos de arena y a buscar conchitas?-

-Volvamos a la orilla entonces- respondí.

Bella y yo dejamos a nuestra pequeña sentada en la arena jugando, mientras que ella y yo nos sentábamos sobre las toallas. Nessie juntaba arena con sus cubetas y luego las apilaba. Cada vez que formaba una torre volteaba contenta para enseñárnosla, nosotros le sonreíamos, le alzábamos los pulgares e incluso le aplaudíamos. Amaba verla tan feliz.

Ver una bella sonrisa pintada en su rostro, verla correr, saltar, oírla cantar, escuchar su alegre risa, escucharla decirme "papito", o mejor aún, decirme "papi te quiero", tan solo el que existiera me hacía sentirme dichoso. Y más aún sabiendo que ella, mi hija, era feliz y que toda esa felicidad la podía compartir con mi Bella. Eso no tenía precio, ni mi vida propia me alcanzaba para agradecerle a Dios este maravilloso regalo.

De repente Nessie se paró y corriendo se dirigió hacia una parvada de gaviotas que tranquilamente caminaban sobre la arena. "_Yeeei" _gritaba corriendo con sus bracitos extendidos como un ave, con sus preciosos risos alborotados por el aire. Las gaviotas salieron volando como era de esperarse, y mi hija apagó sus graznidos con sus risas.

-¡¿Papito, viste que bonito vuelan los pajaritos?! ¡¿Viste como salieron volando mamita?!- ¿cómo nos lo íbamos a perder? Bella y yo nunca nos podíamos perder nada que nuestra bebé hiciera, en parte por que ella misma se aseguraba de que no lo hiciéramos, y sobretodo por qué ella era nuestra vida entera.

La niña siguió jugando, corría y de repente se paraba cuando encontraba algo llamativo entre la arena. Mi esposa y yo no la perdíamos de vista, los dos siempre respondiéndole con alegría y orgullo. En uno de esos momentos no me pude resistir al impulso de besar a mi mujer, sin embargo noté que a pesar de la enorme sonrisa en sus labios, una silenciosa lágrima recorría su mejilla; la limpié con un beso.

-Yo también soy muy feliz- le susurré al oído para después besarla como ansiaba hacerlo.

-Lo sé, y gracias.- me dijo al finalizar nuestro beso, mientras se sentaba entre mis piernas y unía nuestras manos.

-Mamita, mira que bonito caracol encontré para ti. ¡Y es de color rosa!- le mostró orgullosa nuestra hija ante tan lindo regalo que la había dado a su mamá.

-¡Es hermoso! Es uno de los regalos más bonitos que me han dado, muchas gracias mi vida.- le respondió.

-¡Y mira papito, cuantas conchitas azules junté para ti!- me dijo entregándome un puñado de pequeñitas conchitas, las únicas que entraban en su manita. -¿Y ya viste que son de tu color favorito?- preguntó reiterando que no se me hubiera pasado el dato tan importante.

-Claro que me di cuenta, y además juraría que son las más bonitas que el océano pueda haber dado. ¿Qué te parece si las metemos en un frasco y las pongo sobre mi escritorio?- sus bellísimos ojos chocolate se iluminaron y asintió agitando su cabello. Enseguida se acercó y tanto como sus bracitos se lo permitieron, nos abrazó a ambos.

Permanecimos los tres juntos ahí sentados, viendo a las aves atravesar las nubes y al sol ocultarse bajo el mar llevándose la calidez con el, intercambiando unos besitos de mariposa y algunos "te amo". No fue hasta que Bella empezó a estremecerse de frio, cuando me di cuenta de lo tarde que se estaba haciendo.

-Creo que ya es hora de irnos hermosas- la cabeza de Bella se removió en mi pecho en un asentimiento.

-¿Tan pronto?- preguntó Nessie alargando la vocal y viéndonos con sus enormes ojos de la forma que su tía le había enseñado a hacer cuando quería salirse con la suya. Ante tal mirada cualquiera se conmovía y cedía, pero no nosotros que ya la conocíamos.

-Lo siento cielo, ya se está haciendo tarde y te puedes enfermar si no te cambias pronto- respondió mi esposa levantándose y empezando a recoger las cosas.

-Está bien, ¿Pero volvamos pronto si? ¿Me lo prometen?-dijo poniendo de nuevo _esos_ ojos. Ok, ni yo me resistía siempre.

-Claro que sí princesa, cuando quieras- la niña abrió la boca emocionada y Bella volteo a verme de no muy linda manera.

-¡Entonces quiero venir mañana!- le regrese una mirada de disculpa a mi esposa y la ayudé a cargar las cosas.

Ya en casa, después de haber tomado una ducha y haber colocado las conchitas en el frasco sobre mi escritorio, estábamos arropando a Nessie.

-¿Y pueden ir también mis tíos y mis abuelitos?- preguntó después de cepillarse los dientes.

-¡Y también podemos llevar a Jakey! Seguro le va encantar, ¿verdad que podemos llevarlo papito?- preguntó al meterse entre las cobijas, haciendo que el pequeño cachorro café que descansaba en la alfombra alzara las orejas.

-¿En serio si volveremos mañana a la playa mamita?- volvió a preguntar justo antes de bostezar. Afirmamos todas sus preguntas, le dimos sus besitos de buenas noches y apagamos la luz.

-Papi- me llamó cuando estaba por salir de su habitación.

-¿Si mi ángel?- contesté sentándome a su lado y acariciando sus suaves mejillas.

-¿Por qué me quieres?- su pregunta me dejó en blanco por unos instantes. No tenía palabras para responderle, por que no había las adecuadas para hacerlo. La abracé con todo el amor que sentía por ella y como pude le contesté.

-Por que eres la niña más hermosa que existe en el universo, la más cariñosa, la más inteligente, la más graciosa, la más amable, la que me da los regalos más bonitos, la que más me ama y a la que más amo. Eres el pequeño milagro de tu madre y yo, nuestra razón de vivir y por quien daríamos la vida- froté mi nariz contra la suya y me retire ligeramente para ver su hermoso rostro. Tenía una sonrisa y sus ojitos cerrados.

-Mmm, ok, me convenciste papito. Yo también te quiero. Gracias por llevarme hoy a la playa y también por hacerlo mañana.- contestó quedamente, casi susurrando. Se acurrucó más y se volteó abrazando su almohada favorita.

-De nada mi amor. Ahora descansa, que mañana volveremos por más conchitas para papá- la besé de nuevo y salí de la habitación con el pecho rebosante de felicidad.

* * *

Ok gente, disculpen mi mala redacción y faltas d ortografía.

A mi me encantó que Nessie casi todo lo diga en diminutivo, xq m enkanta q ls niños hagan eso :3 Y aunq era un AH, espero que les haya gustado aunque sea un poco. Sea como sea, ojalá dejen review! *Alice´s eyes*

Ah, y kien me kiera agregar a twitter mi cuenta es: DessieCBWC

Vale, ls amo! Besoooos! ;)


End file.
